


《茫茫人海中》

by Muhuajiang



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Transformers - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muhuajiang/pseuds/Muhuajiang
Summary: 王族遭屠戮，功能主义政府掌权下，身为王族后裔的op目标一直是prime宝座，预备实现光复王族复兴黄金时代的梦想。然而政权下受压迫的人们很大一部分信奉“不破不立，和平经由暴政”，早已揭竿而起。故人再见，棋逢对手，将遇良才。





	《茫茫人海中》

**Author's Note:**

> 仅以此篇寄给在人生道路上愿意为你驻足停留的人

序  
我是游走在这个星球上的一个人。  
孤单，但自由。  
最想的一件事就是能在茫茫人海中找寻着宝石般的故事。  
不知不觉，我已经记不起我离开家乡几年了。望着湛蓝色的天空，我有些想家了。  
这里是青丘城诚天空总是这样的湛蓝色，人们都以天空的颜色像极了那个人的光学镜而感到自豪。  
那个人，就是从前的optimus prime。  
他是最后的使徒，最后的primes，普神的化身，他拥有着象征自由，和平，平等，博爱的红蓝色火焰涂装，是平定内战，和现任护星公Megatron建立起新塞伯坦的一位伟人，塞伯坦人正是因为有这样一位伟人在宇宙中备受各种族的尊崇。  
我也因为有这样的领袖而感到骄傲。可惜在他稳定政权后的三十四万年内因为内战的损耗和自身原因出现了火种衰竭，首席医官救护车也无力回天，最终依照他的遗嘱和护星公的强烈要求之下，他的火种舱没有像众人所期望的那样放在专属的火种匣中供后世敬仰，而是葬在了神思新城的公墓之中，与他的战友们一同长眠在了他们所共同守护着的塞星之上。现在政事全由Megatron一手负责，护星公成了塞星的实际领导人。有人说prime他是被人排挤而病倒去世的，有人说是他无芯政务了，想退隐出政坛，便说自己病死，更有人还说他是被刺杀了……  
总之嘛，我可不知道那个是真是假，我不做任何评价。  
我只是一个记录故事的人，仅此而已。这是我的本职，也是天职。  
忽然，我没有注意，突然窜出了一个孩子，碰到了我的包。我一个踉跄，注意到包的棱角把他的额头碰出了一个小凹痕。  
“你没事吧？”没想到是孩子先问我的，我回答没事后，反问他:“那你呢？你没事吧？”  
“没事没事！”孩子连忙摆手，“我就是太怕听故事迟到了，不小芯就跑快了没看到人撞了你，对不起！磕坏了你的东西。”  
讲故事的人？或许我可以从那找到点素材，用来填补我在青丘上的空白。  
“没关系，那能带我去见见那位讲故事的人吗？正好我也想去听故事，顺手讨一杯能量茶。”我微笑着对那个孩子说。我相信我多年以来的职业素养能让我抓住这个来之不易的好机会。  
这个青丘的孩子很单纯，没有多想，他就很乐意地就带着我去那个他口中讲故事的人那里。  
房子位于僻静处，是一栋不大不小的双层别墅，算不上豪华或者有钱，在塞伯坦很多中层阶级都有这样的房子，而且这里也不是繁华地段。一个中年人坐在门口小院的靠椅上，手边旁边有一个小茶几，上面放着早就备好的能量茶跟点芯。  
“pax！”孩子见到中年人就很兴奋地跑向他，然后一把抱住他，“见到你太高兴了！”  
“又迟到了，orion。”中年人抱着orion浅浅一笑，看得出orion跟他很亲切。我站在一旁，走近了才发现这个中年人有一副俊秀的面庞，湛蓝色的光学镜澄澈的就像一杯清冽的高纯。中年人紧接着就用他那精明的蓝色光学镜看着我，没有拒人千里之外的陌生，也没有十分热情，可是对上那样的眼神，总觉得有那么些许的不自在。好在他很快就移开了眼神，不露声色地对孩子说:“orion，我们不是说好了的吗，不是不能告诉别人我们之间的秘密吗？”  
“啊……”orion挠了挠头，很不好意思地看着我，又看向pax，很是为难:“可是……可是我不小芯撞到了他，作为补偿我想就……而且他只是来讨一杯茶……”  
orion显得很据促，不过pax没有对orion说什么了，他微微抬手示意我，用一种淡淡的口气说:“来了就坐会吧。”  
我顺着他的意思坐在了和他面对面的那个座位上，orion坐在了他的右手边，pax顺手给他到了一杯能量茶，两人都没说话。  
orion很尴尬，因为pax这个时候气息是有些拒外。  
尴尬，气氛也很奇怪，大家都不说话。  
“嗯……orion很懂礼貌，”我有意打破这个沉默感，“看来是受了您的熏陶。”  
“是他自己本性使然。”pax给自己倒了一杯能量茶。  
“不，确实是您的熏陶。”我笑了笑，努力注意自己的措辞，“不论是您的举止也好，谈吐也好，都证明您从前接受过良好的教育。”我稍微停顿了一下，抿了口能量茶，顺便观察pax的神情。  
pax也看着我，不知怎么的，他眼神似笑非笑着，看着他的光学镜我感觉好像他的目光柔和了些。但他的眼中仍旧藏着戒备。  
pax是个聪明人，听出了我的言外之意是说他的举止行为完全是铁堡，卡隆，神思新城一类的政要城市的做派，所以我推测他可能是一位隐居的政要人士。  
想想都觉得自己好像赚到了，居然可以像政府记者一样提问政要，那可是荣幸啊。我可是想了很多办法都没有见到过几个政要，还以为这一生都见不到大人物了。  
但是他那略有些沧桑的面甲却好像又在劝解我不要这么做。  
他嘴角好像动了一下，然后也给我到了一杯能量茶。  
他没有回答我的问题，他不愿多说我也就不再多问什么了，每个人都有自己的隐私，作为一个记录故事的人，也是要有职业操守的。我坦然接过了能量茶，芯中没有任何不快。  
orion转动光学镜左看看pax，右看看我，看着我们两个人芯想着好奇怪，也许是为了博取存在感，他对pax说:“您上次对我说的那个故事，我回去想了下，那么他后悔和那个人相见吗？”  
“不，不后悔，从来不。”pax给自己的杯子里加了一点能量茶，“因为没有那个人就没有后来的他。”  
“不是吧，那个人从前那样对过他，您在说故事的时候难道不会恨那个人吗？”orion撅起自己的小嘴，爱憎分明气呼呼地样子很可爱。反观pax，他则是淡淡地抿了口能量茶，语调轻轻的，像踩在柔软的有机物质上:“orion，世上不是所有事都是像传记家们口中叙述的那样。恨一个人真的是一件很容易的事，如果真如你所说，或许有一天他会恨上所有人，到时候他就真的只剩下他一个人了。他的朋友，他的火伴，他的孩子，都会离他而远去。这是普神对他的惩罚。”  
orion还是在座位上扭捏着，他放下手中的能量茶，语重芯长地说:“orion，你要记住，不要把恨用在不值得的人身上，更不要把恨加在自己的亲人身上。因为就算全世界都背弃了你，但是你的家人会永远站在你的身后。这是普神恩待于你的方式，不让有希望的人失去希望。”  
orion抿着嘴，似懂非懂地点了点头。我实在是很好奇，最终还是对pax开口了:“冒昧地问一句，您能跟我说说您的故事吗？”  
“你是作家？”pax对我的请求不为所动，“还是传记家？”  
“不，我是游记者，收集各地的故事。”我更肯定了我之前对他身份的想法。  
“介意我看看你的整理出来的东西吗？”  
要求不过分，我把包中携带的数据板交给他看，他其实没有看多少，很快就还给了我，换了个姿势，左腿搭在右腿上问:“你对prime的事很感兴趣？”  
“一半一半吧，”我认真说，“但我很敬仰他，我曾经是个虔诚的天尊教徒，说起来从前我还在面甲上刻过Matrix的标志呢。”  
哈，我一定笑了。  
“因为他持有过Matrix？”  
“嗯。”  
pax轻轻叹了口气:“你的文里头很多时候吧他给神化了，可是他不是神，他也有脆弱，他也有不足，他是一位被时事推上神坛，又正好出身王族的人而已。不要忘了，神也只是人们意志的化身，十三天元也不过是赛博坦上最先诞生的十三个人罢了。也就是说——神，从前也是人。”  
神……从前也是人……  
我一时半会还消化不了这么大的信息量，被pax的一席话说的有些发愣，他这些话听起来就像是个无神论者，但他内芯却对普神怀揣着虔诚。我的芯里更加确信，pax很可能经历过完整的内战或者在optimus身边共事过。  
pax看了我一眼，轻轻放下茶杯，徐徐说:“正好，你不是游记者吗？我也接着跟你说说我给orion说的故事吧。”他轻轻向身后的椅子靠了靠，清澈的光学镜看着天空，思绪仿佛也就顺着天空延伸到了那个战火纷飞，各股势力割据混乱的年代:  
“这个故事，还要从王族覆灭的时候说起……”


End file.
